Savior
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 1x2, angst. A fragile balance is held between Duo and his rival's gang. But when Heero comes into the city to 'clean up the streets,' their way of living is endangered. Heero's interference could improve the situation, or make it much worse.
1. Part 1

Category: Yaoi, Gundam Wing, AU  
Warnings: minor angst, shonen ai  
Pairings: 3+2, will be 1x2, 3+4/4+3, possibly 5x3  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Savior  
  
Part 1  
  
Quatre was thoroughly lost. He'd never been in a city before, and the twisting, exhaust fogged streets formed a maze. For nearly two hours he'd tried to find his way back to the mansion, he'd stayed to his right, taking the turns as if the streets truly were a maze, but all he'd accomplished was to confuse himself even worse. There were plenty of people he could have asked for directions, but he remembered vividly his brother's warnings, and the strangers were more frightening than the idea of spending the night in an alley. And from the way things were looking, that was exactly what he'd be doing. A glance at his watch told him it was nearly four-thirty, and he walked quicker.  
  
His brother was going to kill him if he ever did find his way back. He was thinking this when he passed the group, and he barely looked at them, his pale brows lowered in worry. But they noticed him well enough, and his wrist was gripped before he'd taken more than a few steps. Turning, he blinked in surprise at the four boys. Heero had warned him enough times that he shouldn't talk to people, and he chewed his lip, wondering what to do. They looked young, maybe eighteen at the most, and they were smiling at him.  
  
"Lost, kid?"  
  
* * *  
  
No one could run faster than him; it was well known that he could traverse the shadows better than anyone. But he didn't bother with hiding his destination, the message one of the boys had given spurring him on. He knew exactly where to go, and he halted abruptly at the mouth of the alley, his violet eyes narrowing at the sounds that reached him. Then he stepped forward, moving around the pulled out dumpster until he could see them, Tristin looking up with a wide grin.  
  
With a stance that belied his anger, Duo crossed his arms over his chest, eyes moving over the boy they held. Small and blonde, his wide blue eyes were flying wildly about him, tears marring his pale cheeks. It was his age that settled things, and he was sure the boy couldn't be more than ten, maybe eleven.   
  
"It's been too long, Duo. We've missed you." The boy stood, pushing the blonde toward one of his friends. Pale gray eyes glinted, and he walked forward till the dark-clothed boy was only five feet away. "Is this one of yours?"  
  
Duo's jaw tightened, and he glared past the tall boy, staring into wide eyes as he looked at the blonde. "He is now."  
  
"Perfect." Tristin turned and crossed to the boy who was being held around the waist. Still grinning, he ran his hand through thick blonde hair and kissed Quatre's cheek. The boy's eyes flew to his, and he smirked. "I knew you'd do the trick," he whispered, patting the boy's damp cheek. "Thank you."  
  
He'd given up struggling when the boys had hit him the second time, but Quatre became still now, confusion rising in him. The boy holding him pulled him back, away from the other three, but he didn't do anything more. Staring at the tall ringleader, Quatre watched as he turned toward the new boy. He was dressed in black, a long coat falling to his ankles, but it was dark violet eyes that made him frightening to look at. Those eyes were still glaring at him, not at the others, and he was more afraid of this boy than he had been of the ones who'd hurt him. Then the boy's gaze turned and Quatre breathed with relief.  
  
"One hour," Duo said suddenly, staring holes into Tristin.  
  
The boy's eyes widened, then he made a face, turning to look at his friends for a moment. "Duo, that's no bargain. He would have lasted three hours at least."   
  
Quatre blinked when the longhaired boy suddenly looked at him again, and he could feel those violet eyes raking over him. The boy raised an eyebrow till it nearly disappeared beneath his dangling bangs.  
  
"Who are you kidding?" Duo asked, his voice low and mocking. Again, he found himself looking at the blonde, and he wanted to hit him for being so stupid. "He's just a little kid."  
  
"Maybe," Tristin acknowledged, "But Duo, we haven't seen you in months. An hour just isn't enough time. Besides, he's a very pretty one; that little body, those big blue eyes. Surely he's worth more than an *hour* of your time?"  
  
The boy in question was small, and Duo glared at him one last time before straightening. Holding Tristin's eyes, he shrugged off his long coat, letting it fall to the dusty cement. He raised a black-gloved hand and held it out in front of him, palm up. "Two. Final offer or...no sale."  
  
The sound of clicks broke the silence of the alley, and Quatre turned his head, staring in shock at the dark figures that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He couldn't really see them, but he caught the glints of two metallic objects, dark eyes behind them. They were standing at the opening opposite the one the strange boy had come from, and his four attackers didn't seem the least bit surprised by their arrival. In fact, the gray-eyed boy didn't so much as glance back, his eyes still on Duo.  
  
"Done." Grinning wolfishly, Tristin reached into his belt, pulling a small knife. He held it, his eyes on the boy before him.  
  
With slow, graceful movements, Duo tugged off the glove. This he tucked under his arm and he stepped forward, not blinking when the tall boy took hold of his left wrist. He followed the blade, a small flinch crossing his face as it sliced his palm. Then he took it. With cold eyes, he cut Tristin's left hand, an equal mark, and the deal was sealed, hands clasped. Stepping back, he tossed the knife, not worrying that the boy had trouble catching it. Instead, he had turned his head to look over his shoulder, and his eyes softened just a bit. "Trowa?"  
  
The boy moved forward, appearing from around the corner, and Duo turned to face him, a wistful smile given for the boy's sad eyes. Three years younger than him, Trowa was still nearly a foot taller, and the boy's slender frame gave him a vulnerable air. Green eyes sparkling, the boy moved to him. His eyes dropped to his left hand as the boy lifted it, and he watched Trowa press two fingers to the blood collecting there, following his long-fingered hand as he raised it to his lips. Those green eyes hurt to look at; they were filled with such adoration and sadness. Tasting the blood on his fingers, Trowa closed his eyes; his long fall of bangs masking the bright trail that ran down one cheek.   
  
Lifting a hand that threatened to shake at the boy's devotion, Duo ran his thumb over the boy's cheek. "Take him home, please? I'll be there shortly."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly, not looking at the boy as he took the black glove. With careful movements, he pulled it onto Duo's hand, smearing the blood and drawing a pained breath from the boy. Holding it in both hands, he let his eyes move to Duo's, and he raised the gloved-hand, pressing a light kiss into his palm.  
  
His throat closed, and Duo's hand dropped to his side as Trowa stepped past him. Five years he'd known him, but he still seemed unable to accept the way of the city. He sometimes wondered if the boy was more hurt by his intervention than he would have been if Duo had left him to the others. No one had touched him since they'd met, but Trowa refused to forget, each person they gathered was one more reason for him to revere their leader. And the boy's complete trust and care for him was one more reason Duo was determined to save every one he could. Turning, he watched the tall boy as Trowa moved unmolested among the four waiting teens, and his previous anger towards the blonde boy evaporated.  
  
Quatre stumbled when he was released suddenly, his stomach hurting from where one of the boys had hit him earlier. Straightening, he blinked at the tall boy, not sure what was happening. Trowa didn't say a word, but he waved his hand towards the two glints to their right, turning away. For a moment, Quatre stared dumbly after him, then he was shoved from behind and he fell forward. He didn't even see the boy move, but the tall one was between him and his attacker in an instant. An unspoken message seemed to have been given, and the boy turned back to him, green eyes narrowed. Again, he gestured toward the two shadow-masked people, and Quatre got to his feet quickly, backing away. This time, when the boy walked past him, he followed.  
  
The two glints proved to be guns. Quatre was surprised by the boys who held them as one looked to be even younger than he was. They were both glaring, but they didn't speak to him, taking up positions on either side as the tall boy led them away. A streetlight illuminated the mouth of the alley and Quatre looked back. He couldn't see the longhaired boy, but the four others were circled together, and he stopped. "What are--?" The tall boy rounded on him, and he gasped, stepping back as green eyes blazed at him. Again, the boy didn't speak, and Quatre shivered as the two boys beside him took his arms. Turning again, the boy led them, and Quatre didn't look back, propelled forward with them.  
  
* * *  
  
The boy was seated, leaning against the wall of a building, and he paused, looking at those dark lashes. His shoulders were hunched beneath his long coat, and his dark bangs fell forward over his face as his head was bowed. For a moment, Trowa simply looked at him, caught in the rare display of weakness. Then violet eyes snapped open, and he straightened, moving out of the shadows as Duo stared at him.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Duo said softly, a pained smile curving his lips. The tall boy's face was void of expression, but he couldn't bring himself to yell at him. "And you came alone, didn't you." The tall boy didn't speak, crouching in front of him, those green eyes boring into his. Sighing, Duo closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. "I was coming home, I was just taking a break. You didn't have to come looking for me."  
  
"...you're..."  
  
Blinking at that soft voice, Duo looked at the boy, a genuine smile lighting his face. It wasn't often that Trowa spoke, only when he had something to say that couldn't be explained with gestures. "I'll be fine," he said softly. Hiding his discomfort, he pushed away from the wall, Trowa moving back so he could stand. Despite his words, his body protested the movement, and he pressed a palm to the wall, unwilling to give in. "I don't know what to do with you," he said quickly, trying to distract the boy, as he knew that Trowa noticed everything. "You know the rules, Trowa. Never, never come after me. I always come back, don't I? In my own time."  
  
"You can't walk."  
  
The coldness in that statement caught him by surprise, then Duo glared suddenly, stepping forward. Moving the tall boy back, he folded his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed. "I can." Pride swept through him, as well as indignation. To admit to weakness would be to say that he was unable to protect them, that their reliance on him was faulty. It hurt to think that Trowa, one of the first he'd met, would doubt him. "I don't need help."  
  
There was a darkening bruise on the boy's cheek, and Trowa stared at that, calming his own anger at the stubborn stance. Every blow he took in their stead brought him down, one inch closer to the edge. The two months since the last time had shown a different side to their leader, and Trowa thought of that now. He'd seen glimpses, over the years, of a gentleness; a vulnerability that was hidden carefully. But the lack of pain had brought that side to the surface, and Trowa no longer thought of the boy as being invincible. He was a child, just like them, and he was breaking.   
  
Duo was unprepared for the boy's move; he'd never thought that Trowa might have the strength or impulse for what he did next. But he was lifted easily, and his fury bounded, his hands gripping the boy's shoulders tightly. "Trowa. Let me go now. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He looked at the boy, those violet eyes darkened with anger, but he merely tightened his hold, lifting him higher against his chest. "If I put you down...Duo. That would hurt me. I'm going to help you."  
  
His anger drained slowly, and Duo's eyes swept over the boy's face, again touched by the boy's sad eyes. "Trowa," he said, his voice softer yet unwilling to bend. "I don't need help. I can make it on my own, don't I always make it on my own?"  
  
"I won't let you go. This small thing may be the only way I can begin to repay all that I owe you. I know you don't *need* my help. But I want to give it."   
  
Those eyes had a sheen on them that hurt more than his own pain, and Duo closed his eyes. It was so hard, relaxing enough to rest his head on the boy's shoulder, but he did it slowly. "Alright. This time only, Trowa. As long as you know, I *am* capable of protecting you, all of you. As long as you don't doubt me."  
  
"Never."  
  
* * *  
  
No one had spoken to him since he'd first stepped into the building, and Quatre had seated himself in the corner away from the door. The room was lit by candles, something he'd never actually seen but there didn't seem to be electricity. Since the tall boy had left, a few slender males had come and gone, the fact that there was only one girl making him wonder. He had no idea why he'd been brought there, or what was going to happen, but his fear had left him as he'd been offered food and drink. True, he hadn't been able to tell exactly what it was the little girl had offered, but the kindness was reassuring. Four boys and the girl were resting on the various mattresses that filled the room when the door opened, and Quatre sat up from where he'd dozed, leaning against the wall.  
  
There was a shuffle as everyone got to his feet, and Quatre had just started to stand when the girl bolted across the room, throwing herself at the dark-clothed boy. The boy's expression was completely changed from before, and he grinned, kneeling to hug her. Glancing from him to the tall boy who stood just behind him, Quatre blinked, noticing that he was scowling at the other boy.  
  
Letting Hilde go, Duo stood slowly, not showing pain as his eyes grew sober and the others approached him. It was a ritual, started by Trowa, and he sighed, lifting his left hand. He shifted uncomfortably as his palm was kissed, and he resisted the urge to pull away. Their display made him feel as if he were being worshipped, something he knew he didn't deserve. After all, aside from the girl, they would all be able to care for themselves soon, old enough to leave the city. In fact, he often wondered if they were growing too dependent on him, others had left at younger ages. He knew for a fact, that Trowa could handle himself, yet the boy made no move to go anywhere.  
  
He sighed again when they'd finished, and he gave each a quick smile. "It's late, guys." His words were greeted with nods so quickly that he wanted to grimace. Their compliance with his every word was so grating on his nerves, but he smirked instead, reminding himself that Trowa had gone against him and he much preferred the obeisance. They went to their beds, and Duo glanced around the room, his gaze resting on the blonde boy who stood in the corner. With Trowa following, he crossed to the small boy, sitting down in front of him. The boy quickly sat down as well and Duo was relieved, even his legs hurt.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Duo asked, quieting his voice as he was aware of how young the boy was.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner." The boy let out a light laugh, and Quatre blinked, not sure what to make of it.  
  
"Well, Quatre Raberba Winner, where did you come from? And what the *hell* made you go roaming around the city like that?" Duo gritted his teeth a bit when the blonde flinched, but it was incredibly stupid for such a young boy to be alone.   
  
"I got lost," Quatre whispered, dropping his eyes. "I've never been in a city before. I just wanted to see what it was like but the roads all look the same."  
  
"You have a family...?"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, and he agreed with Trowa's disbelieving tone. Staring at the pale boy in front of him, he shook his head, right hand curling into a fist. "What kind of family lets a little boy go wandering around like that? I can't believe this."  
  
"I...didn't tell anyone," Quatre admitted, his cheeks growing hot with shame, "I was only going to go down the street, just to see. But there were so many people and I couldn't see the house anymore."  
  
"Okay," Duo said, controlling his anger. He'd had such a high picture of what a real family would be like, but obviously he was wrong. And there was no point blaming the boy. "How old are you, Quatre?"  
  
"Ten, but I'll be eleven soon."  
  
"Yeah. So long as you stay off the streets. I tell you what, tomorrow, I'll take you home, okay? Till then..." Standing, Duo turned stiffly, his scowl reappearing as he realized there wasn't an extra mattress. He made a face, then sighed and looked back at the boy. "Well, you can have my bed." Trowa was shaking his head before the words were even out of his mouth, but Duo ignored him, gesturing toward the mattress and blankets in question.   
  
"I couldn't," Quatre said quickly. "It wouldn't be right." The tall boy's eyes snapped to him, and he shrank a bit back against the wall, not sure what emotion was behind those green eyes.   
  
"He can have my bed."   
  
Turning his head, Duo stared at the boy for a moment. "No. I've accepted responsibility for him, this isn't up for debate." Trowa's eyes narrowed and Duo wondered for the second time that night where the boy's will to go against him had come from.   
  
"You are in no condition to sleep on the floor," Trowa said quietly.   
  
He knew the others were still awake, and his entire body clenched in anger. It didn't matter that what the boy said was true, there was no excuse for revealing his state to the others. Duo stepped to him, reaching up, and his gloved hand clenched a fold of Trowa's shirt, the boy wincing in reaction. His voice was a whisper through his teeth. "Don't."  
  
Trowa knew he'd gone too far, he could push the boy, but Duo wouldn't take anymore, especially now when he was so tense. He'd picked the worst possible time to stage a rebellion. "He can share my bed," Trowa whispered back, "he's small enough." He jerked back a bit when Duo's eyes widened, and he blinked in confusion, the odd expression on the boy's face catching him by surprise.   
  
Still holding Trowa's shirt, Duo turned his head slowly, looking over his shoulder at Quatre. The boy was still pressed to the wall, and he looked at him closely for a moment then whipped back to stare at Trowa. His lips twitched, and he raised an eyebrow, once again looking from one boy to the other. Trowa blushed. "I see," Duo said, white teeth showing as he grinned suddenly. "Why, Trowa, you should have just said so. I had no idea." The boy's green eyes were wide, and he was shaking his head but Duo ignored it. Releasing the boy's shirt, he patted Trowa's cheek. "He's kinda young, though, don't you think?"  
  
Mouth open, Trowa stared after Duo, watching the boy as he slowly pulled off his coat. He knew what the boy was insinuating, of course he did, and that hadn't been his meaning at all. But then, Duo probably knew that. He glared a bit, watching as Duo went to his bed, but he wasn't really angry. After all, he'd gotten his way. Sufficiently reminded, Trowa looked to the blonde boy and waved a hand toward his own mattress. The boy followed his gesture, then those pale cheeks flushed and he shook his head quickly. Trowa frowned at him, then glanced back to where Duo was seated across the room. The longhaired boy was watching him with a raised eyebrow and it made his muscles tighten reflexively.   
  
As far as Quatre was concerned, he was perfectly fine in the corner. He'd never shared a bed before, and he simply couldn't see a reason to put these people out of theirs, especially when it was becoming obvious to him that they'd helped him. The tall boy was scowling at him, and Quatre shook his head again when the boy waved toward the only empty mattress. Wondering why the boy even bothered arguing with him when he knew he wasn't going to change his mind, he jerked back as Trowa suddenly crouched in front of him. For a moment, he thought the boy was going to hit him, then he felt hair on his cheek and his eyes snapped open, blinking quickly.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Trowa whispered, his mouth near the boy's ear so Duo wouldn't be able to overhear. "But, if it weren't for Duo, you'd still be in that alley. He took your place. Maybe you don't understand, that's just as well, but he's hurt now and you are making it worse. If you keep arguing with me, he's going to be hurt even more and I won't allow that. There isn't a reason for you to be stubborn, too. Believe me, I won't touch you."  
  
Looking across the room, Quatre could see that Duo was frowning. He turned his head and dropped his own voice as he knew the boy was whispering for that reason. "I didn't think you would," he said quickly. "It's just that...I owe you, too. It wouldn't be right for me to put you out anymore than it would for me to take his bed. I'm just trying not to inconvenience you anymore than I already have."  
  
He didn't speak like a child of ten, or rather, Trowa could tell he hadn't grown up on the streets. It occurred to him that the boy was being polite, and he thought quickly, how to use this to his own advantage. "Well, the longer I argue with you, the less sleep I'll get. And Duo won't even relax until we are both secure. So, if you don't want to inconvenience us, go along with me."  
  
Quatre sighed, nodding slowly. The boy pulled away immediately, and he frowned at him, glancing from green eyes to the mattress. "Heero would kill me if he ever found out about this," he said quietly, pushing onto his knees. "This isn't how a person is supposed to repay his debts, by incurring more."  
  
Trowa waited until the pale boy had removed his shoes and slid beneath the cover, then nodded sharply to Duo. The boy seemed surprised for a moment, violet eyes flicking down to the blonde, then Duo smiled again and Trowa's left eye twitched. There was something very irritating about that sense of humor. Tearing his eyes away, he took off his own shoes and climbed in next to the small boy, inches separating them as the mattress was just large enough. Quatre's eyebrows were raised in question and he gave the boy a sharp nod, before laying back. The boy's small smile made him blink, then Quatre turned his back toward him and curled on his side, making himself comfortable.   
  
The blonde's words came back to him, and Trowa propped himself on an elbow, glancing around the room quickly. Duo had lain down on his own bed, and his eyes were closed. As long as he'd known him, Trowa was still amazed at how quickly the boy seemed able to go to sleep. His voice was soft as he leaned over Quatre, and he whispered. "You don't owe me for this, I owe you."  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Category: Yaoi, Gundam Wing, AU  
Warnings: none  
Pairings: 3+2, will be 1x2, 3+4/4+3, possible 5x3  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Savior  
  
Part 2  
  
The room was empty when Quatre woke up, and he wondered if he'd overslept. There weren't any windows, and the four candles still lit didn't help much to dispel the darkness. But he could clearly see that the other mattresses were empty and he moved off the one he was on. Looking at the others, he spread the blanket to mimic them. He didn't want to cause any trouble, so he remained seated beside the mattress, listening for voices. Minutes passed before the silence was too much for him and he fidgeted abruptly, standing with his arms folded over his chest.   
  
They wouldn't have left him, he was sure of that, and he crossed the room carefully, walking between the mattresses pressed close to the walls. The door was closed, and he hesitated. On the one hand, it was possible that they had let him sleep, but chances were he was expected to wait. There hadn't been any lights when he'd come up the night before, but he remembered stairs and turns. He didn't plan to go outside or anything. Besides, the longhaired boy had promised to take him home, and as much as he didn't want to think of Heero's reaction when he did get home, he was also eager. Deciding no one would get mad at him, he finally gripped the doorknob, turning it easily.   
  
A boy was seated against the wall outside the room, and he stood when Quatre opened the door. "Hungry?" The blonde nodded, and he turned away, hiding his glare. It was irritating; the boy had slept nearly half the day away. Everyone else had left hours ago but he'd been asked to stay and watch him. Sure, most of the time the new kids were treated with leniency, but this one wasn't even going to stay with them. He had a home he was being taken back to. Still, Duo had asked him to take care of the boy, and there was no way he'd do anything but that. He didn't, however, have to like it.  
  
Tall windows lined the wide hall, and sunlight shone through the pale paint covering the glass. It was obviously late, and Quatre was surprised that he'd slept so long. The boy was moving away from him and he followed, taking in the dark clothing as he recognized him as one of the gunmen from the night before. Not much taller than him, the boy no longer looked younger now that his features were visible. "Where did everybody go?"  
  
"To work. We all have assignments here, each does his part."  
  
The boy's cold expression wasn't lost on him, and Quatre dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry to put you out." He didn't get a response, but the boy motioned him through a doorway and he could see a small table. The girl was there, and she smiled at him. She was standing on a small footstool in front of a counter, a fryer heated on it.   
  
"Hi, Joey!"   
  
The blonde boy glanced at him, and he frowned, waving a hand at the table. "The name's Joe," he said sharply, but his eyes softened a bit when they fell on the black-haired girl. "That's Hilde."  
  
"Quatre." The girl nodded a few times, still smiling.  
  
"I know, you said that last night. Duo said to make sure you eat, but that you might be picky." Hilde frowned at that, telling how much she cared for it, "But you aren't picky, are you? My food's good."  
  
Quatre shook his head, glancing at Joe who was leaning in the doorway. The boy was sneering at him. The boy obviously didn't care for him, but he couldn't help that. "It smells good." The girl was frying small pieces of meat on the rectangular skillet, telling him that they did have electricity despite the use of candles.   
  
Hilde nodded happily, approving. "Duo says I'm the best cook they've had here. I'm not old enough to work yet, but I can cook anything they bring home."  
  
"How old are you?" Quatre asked. She was shorter than him, but she seemed smart enough.  
  
"I don't know, but Duo thinks I'm at least seven." She nodded again when the blonde boy looked surprised. "Sit down," she said, waving at the two chairs pushed up to the table. "How hungry are you?"  
  
"A little is fine," Quatre said quickly, sitting in the chair closest to the door. He already felt like an outsider, and he was again reminded of how much he owed these people. Joe's feelings toward him were reasonable, as far as he could see. He hadn't contributed anything, and he doubted if they had much to offer. It didn't feel right taking more from them than politeness demanded. "I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Really?" Turning a bit so she could look at him, Hilde frowned, her brows drawing together. "But you missed breakfast." Joe was shaking his head at her, and she hopped off the stool and walked to the boy. Stopping in front of him, she glared and curved a finger telling him to bend down. A flicker of discomfort crossed his face, then he leaned close so she could whisper in his ear. "Were you mean to him, Joey?"  
  
The blonde boy was looking at them, but Quatre turned away quickly and Joe sighed. "Maybe."  
  
"I don't like it when you're mean. Why don't you go carve something? I want to talk to him, it's okay." The boy frowned, brown eyes dark, and she smiled at him. Then she patted his cheek, giggling when he flushed and straightened. "Be good, Joey."  
  
The dark-haired boy left so quickly that Quatre turned back to stare after him despite how rude it was. The girl's grin was cheeky, and she winked at him before hopping back onto the stool. He wanted to ask, but didn't. Hilde plucked the pieces of meat up with a knife and scraped them off into a plastic bowl. Then she took a few and put them on a plate, crossing the few feet till she could set it on the table in front of him.   
  
"There," Hilde said, "eat that. But I bet you'll still be hungry afterward."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Sitting in the chair beside him, she propped an elbow on the table. "So Duo is taking you home? Where do you live?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Quatre said. He would have been nervous with the girl staring at him, but she seemed nice, and he understood that she would be curious. He was. "We just moved here a few days ago. I got lost, so I don't know where the house is."  
  
"You live in a house? Duo says there aren't many houses left because too many companies move in. They need space and that means up not out." The blonde boy blinked at her and she shrugged. "I guess he means tall buildings like our warehouse. Is your house tall or wide?"  
  
"A bit of both," Quatre shrugged. "But it's no where near as tall as the buildings I saw on the streets. I've never seen buildings like that before."  
  
"Joey says this city has the biggest scrapers anywhere. When we leave we're going to go to the country. They have grass and trees and little houses. Joey promised I could have a garden with flowers, too."  
  
"Then you guys are going to leave the city?" Quatre asked. "I used to live in the country, but my brother got a job here. So we had to move."  
  
"Everyone leaves eventually. Except for Duo, he's been here forever. Joey was going to leave a year ago, but he says I'm worth waiting for."  
  
The girl was smiling, and Quatre blinked for a moment before leaning forward. "Then it's just the two of you who are leaving?"  
  
"Yeah. Usually the boys leave one at a time, that's what Duo said. But Joey says a girl can't just leave all by herself. He's teaching me how to use a gun so we can go together."  
  
"Aren't you too young to travel without an adult?" He couldn't forget what had gotten him into trouble, and the thought of two kids trying to go to the country was far-fetched. It had taken hours by plane, and Quatre remembered all of the different cities they'd passed over. "It sounds dangerous. And where do you get guns? I though only adults were allowed to use guns."  
  
"Oh, Duo's an adult. And Trowa's almost an adult. They get weapons, but we don't use them much. Joey says they're for show, they show them to people so they know not to break the rules." Quatre had finished eating, and she picked up the plate, setting it on the counter. "Duo said you have a family but that they're bad people. I thought families were supposed to take care of their kids."  
  
"They're not bad," Quatre said quickly, frowning at her. "My brother takes care of me, it's not his fault I got lost."  
  
"What about parents? Do you have those, too?" The blonde shook his head and she sighed. "We don't either. But Duo says we don't need them because people stupid enough to throw kids away don't deserve to be parents. We're a family."  
  
"And you're the resident chatter-box." Duo smirked from where he stood in the doorway, and he shook his head when Hilde jumped up looking guilty.  
  
"You're home early! I didn't make dinner yet." Frowning, Hilde glanced at the empty skillet. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hush," Duo said easily, leaning against the doorframe. "You're doing fine. Trowa and I are going to take Quatre home, now. Just save us something for this evening."  
  
"How are you going to find his house if he doesn't know where it is?" Hilde asked, looking from Duo to Quatre.  
  
"There aren't that many houses in this city," Duo reminded her. Quatre stood up, and he waved toward the door. "Let's get moving. We don't want to lose the light."  
  
* * *  
  
He spotted them as they crossed the street, and the three boys had already entered another alley before he was able to move. Not once had he actually thought that his search would turn up anything. Rather, Wufei was looking simply to be doing something. Traveling on foot, he'd been searching for anyone who had spotted a boy matching Quatre's description. He hadn't expected to see the boy himself, but once he shook himself out of his shock, he took off after them. The three were halfway through the alley when he reached the entrance, and he was grateful he'd come armed.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Duo turned first, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Then he shoved Quatre behind him, looking at Trowa. "Get him out of here *now*." The blonde boy was staring at the man aiming a long gun at them, and Duo's gaze raked over him. He wasn't that old, black hair pulled back in a tight tail behind him. But he held the gun with evident ease, and with complete idiocy. No one carried a gun in the daytime.  
  
Quatre found his tongue when Trowa grabbed his arm and started to pull him away and he shook his head quickly. "Wait, it's okay!" Wufei had turned the gun on the tall boy and he tried to hold still but Trowa lifted him with an arm around his waist. "Wait."  
  
"Stop," Wufei said sharply, moving forward a few steps. "Get away from him now, or I *will* shoot."  
  
"The *hell* you will."  
  
The two boys with Quatre looked past him, and Wufei stiffened, glancing back to see four teens step into the alley behind him. While he didn't lower his aim, he was very aware of the fact that each of the teens was armed. He looked back to Quatre and glared at the frightened look on the blonde's face. Then Duo stepped in front of them and Wufei's teeth clenched. He actually had a break, and now he didn't dare move or he would endanger the boy.  
  
Not taking his eyes off the black-haired man, Duo waved a hand at Trowa. "Go." The four teens moved forward, placing themselves between them and he risked a glance. Quatre's eyes were wide, but he didn't struggle when Trowa carried him out of the alley. The moment they were out of sight, Duo relaxed. Tristin was looking at him, and he glared briefly. The rules were clear, no weapons during the day, but he couldn't complain now, not when they'd been needed.  
  
"Get going," Tristin called, turning back to the man who had lowered his gun.  
  
"I owe you," Duo said softly, not moving until gray eyes turned on him.   
  
Tristin grinned, "I know." The boy nodded once before following the other two, and he turned back to Wufei, moving closer. The man's gun was evidence that he was affiliated with the law, meaning they couldn't kill him. But ignorance was no excuse for what he'd done. "You fucked up," Tristin murmured, pressing the tip of his gun against the man's forehead. "You *must* be new, so you just get a warning. Do your research before you come into the alleys, talk to your superiors. Because next time you pull a gun on him, we'll kill you on sight. And if I find out you so much as touched him, I'll find you and kill your entire family. Get it?"  
  
One of the teens had taken his gun, and Wufei held still, not moving as he was threatened. If they didn't plan on killing him, then he wasn't worried. The tall one who spoke was obviously the leader of the gang, and from his words the boy expected to be obeyed. Wufei just looked at him, and he didn't dodge when the boy punched him in the stomach. Instead, he let himself fall to his knees, and he almost smirked when the four left him there. As far as he was concerned, they were amateurs. The moment the last of them was out of sight, he pulled a second gun from inside his coat and followed them. They had no idea who they were up against.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's a friend of my brother," Quatre said, shaking his head at Duo's glare.   
  
"I don't care who he is," Duo spat, rounding on the boy. "No one pulls a gun in the daylight, *no* one. There are rules against that. I'll take you back, Quatre, tonight. But you remember to tell him *never* to try that again. He'll start a war, and we don't need that."  
  
"I can take him," Trowa said softly. He knew what the boy was going to say, but he couldn't help trying.  
  
"Forget it." Stepping to the tall boy, Duo's eyes narrowed and he shoved him suddenly. Trowa recovered almost immediately, but the boy's eyes were on the ground. "Don't follow me, this time," Duo warned. "I already owe Tristin, and I don't want to owe him anything else because they had to save you as well. Promise me, Trowa."  
  
He didn't look up, his hands curling into fists. "You have my word."  
  
* * *  
  
Having warned Quatre not to speak, Duo led the way toward the residential part of the city. They didn't get far from where they'd left Trowa before a familiar figure moved out of the shadows. Quatre halted, but Duo held the boy's hand to keep him from moving back. He didn't understand that he was safe now. "Tristin?"  
  
"Where are you going with him, Duo?" the boy asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"He's mine now," Duo reminded the boy, holding his left hand up. "It's none of your business." Pulling Quatre with him, he stepped past Tristin, not glancing behind the teen to where the other three were hidden in the darkness.   
  
"Duo, have you forgotten your debt so quickly?" The longhaired boy halted but didn't look at him.  
  
"I'll be back." The four made no attempt to follow them, and Duo kept his hold on Quatre's hand, walking quickly.   
  
Quatre was watching the black-clad boy, not sure what was happening. He was confused, the four boys had hurt him and he'd assumed they were enemies to Duo and the others. But it was obviously more complicated than that. They were moving fast, and it seemed as if Duo knew where they were going. Thinking of his home, Quatre wondered what Wufei would say to him when he arrived. There hadn't been time to really look at him, but he was certain his punishment would be severe. Deep in these depressing thoughts, he bumped into Duo when the boy halted abruptly and his eyes flew around the alley they were currently in. They all looked the same to him, and he glanced up at the boy beside him.   
  
Tristin thought of himself as being good, but Duo was better and he turned suddenly, his eyes boring into a black corner. "Just so you know," he said sharply, "I heard you three blocks ago." Dark eyes glinted as Wufei moved into the light and Duo glared at him. "Don't bother pointing your gun at me...Wufei." The man flinched and he smirked at him. "Yeah, Quatre here told me about you. You're a friend of his brother."  
  
"That's right," Wufei said. His eyes swept over the boy, taking in his dark coat, the long braid of hair and the fact that he wore only one glove. Then he looked at Quatre, and he could tell by the boy's wide eyes that he felt guilty. "Quatre, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," Quatre said quickly, "Duo was taking me home."  
  
"I'll take you home." Wufei took a step forward but stopped when the longhaired boy shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so," Duo murmured. "I promised to take him, and that's what I plan to do. I'll deliver him into the hands of his...family." The word was spat out as if distasteful, and Duo snorted softly. "Besides, where were you when he was getting himself lost in this city? If you want to see him home, lead the way."  
  
"I do have a gun," Wufei said slowly, eyeing the boy.  
  
"Pull a gun on me again and you won't live to regret it. Do you think they were kidding? If so, then you're dumber than you look. Lead the way." The man continued to stare at him for a moment, then he stepped past them. Duo's eyes flicked to Quatre, and his left hand fell on the boy's shoulder as he nodded. "Let's get you home, eh?"  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

Category: Yaoi, Gundam Wing, AU  
Warnings: slight language, reference to minor angst/violence  
Pairings: 3+2, will be 1x2, 3+4/4+3, possible 5x3  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
www.fanfiction.net under Arigatomina  
  
Savior  
  
Part 3  
  
The mansion was just that, stretching three stories into the sky. But it was still dwarfed by the buildings to either side of it. Duo snorted the moment he saw it. Quatre had said a house, and that's what he'd been expecting. There was an actual district at the edge of the city, a residential area without the skyscrapers blocking out the sun. He hadn't been there in years, but the community residents were lifers, people who would live in the city until they died. Without a doubt, he was certain the area remained to the day. But that wasn't where Quatre had meant and he had to admit it was a good thing the black-haired man had shown up. A glance at the blonde boy's vest and shirt should have told him the boy came from wealth.  
  
Wufei walked down the small lane framed by thin grass, barely glancing at it despite the fact that it was a pathetic excuse for a lawn. He was very aware that the long-haired boy had slowed and was hanging back. It wasn't until he reached the front steps that he turned, and he waited, wondering if the boy would come near the door. "This is it."  
  
"I figured," Duo said drolly, giving the man a sarcastic look. He took two steps onto the small walkway and halted, glancing back to the buildings and alley across the wide street. That was far enough. The dark-eyed man was looking at him and he raised an eyebrow, holding Quatre when the boy started to move forward. "Is his brother in there?"  
  
"Who *are* you?" Wufei asked, scowling at the boy. It wasn't that he didn't understand what it meant to be untrusting, but the boy acted as if he were Quatre's guardian or something. The blonde boy caught his eye and he blinked at the sharp frown on that normally eager to please face.  
  
"He saved me," Quatre said, nodding when Wufei didn't look like he believed it. "He's a very good person, he doesn't break the law." Duo shot him a dark look and Quatre blinked, his frown disappearing. "My brother's going to be a commissioner."  
  
"Quatre..." The blonde boy looked confused, but Duo could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He took another step back toward the street. "You should have told me that," he said gently, hiding the coldness in his voice.  
  
"Your friends knew I was with the police," Wufei said sharply, his eyes darting back for a second as the door opened. He could see the boy looking over his shoulder and he gave a nod to Heero before staring into dark wary eyes. "They told me to talk to my superiors."  
  
"You found him?" Despite his question, Heero didn't wait for an answer, his expression hardening when Quatre's guilty eyes fell on him. He walked slowly, a mixture of anger and relief playing behind his disapproving expression. "Quatre."  
  
The dark-haired man didn't look that old, but Duo would have known the type even if he hadn't been wearing a suit. Quatre should have told him. The thought made his hand tighten on the boy's shoulder and he eased up when the boy gave him a surprised look. "Guess this is the brother, eh?" The boy nodded, pale blue-green eyes wide and Duo's eyes narrowed in response, turning back to Heero. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?" Dark blue eyes snapped to him and the man frowned. He wanted to spit on him, to threaten him, to rake him for not being responsible for the boy. He'd even planned on that, but it wasn't wise considering he'd be dealing with the newcomer in the future. Quatre should have told him his brother was the new commissioner.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero frowned, his eyes taking in the teenager, marking him. He'd heard that the city was dangerous, the gangs made all alleys avenues of violence. But the boy was glaring at him as if *he* were the speck of dirt on the clean sidewalk.  
  
"I found him with Quatre," Wufei put in, moving to stand next to his friend. The longhaired boy sidled back a bit and his hand moved inside his coat, a natural reaction. "His friends pulled guns on me, earlier." Heero gave him a sideways stare and he nodded, knowing the boy had seen his hand.  
  
"Quatre, come here." The blonde boy moved immediately and Heero watched a dark-gloved hand lift from Quatre's shoulder, falling behind a length of black coat. His brother looked up at him and he glared at the nervousness, shaking his head. "We'll discuss this later. Go in the house."  
  
Nodding quickly, Quatre stepped past his brother with a quick sigh. But he paused to glance back at Duo, smiling when the boy raised his left hand, almost a wave. "Bye, Duo. Thank you."  
  
"Stay off the streets," Duo called, smirking at how quickly the boy nodded. He turned then, not sparing a look for either of the two men as he walked toward the street. He expected it, but an irritated sigh still passed his lips when a click sounded behind him. For a second he stood motionless, glaring at the ground, then he turned the glare on the black-haired man holding a gun on him for the second time. "You're starting to piss me off," he said softly, his left hand curling into a fist. "You *don't* want to get on my bad side."  
  
Glancing at Wufei, Heero noted that the man was using his handgun, meaning his rifle was gone. It didn't take much for him to guess what must have happened to that weapon. "Are you going to arrest him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Wufei gave a sharp nod. "What for?"  
  
"Questioning. His friends were armed earlier, he's obviously the leader." The longhaired boy snorted suddenly but Wufei's aim was cut off when Quatre jumped in front of him. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You can't arrest Duo!" His brother grabbed his arm and Quatre let out a frustrated cry when he was pushed back toward the house. He stumbled and turned quickly, his eyes widening when he heard Wufei growl. Duo's black-gloved hand was in the air and Quatre looked behind him, his eyes widening more. The boy wasn't supposed to be there, and he recognized Joey as well. The thought repeated itself as Heero shoved him closer to the door of the house. "Trowa?" His confusion ended suddenly, though and he raised his hands when Duo darted forward, something bright sparking in the boy's dark hand.  
  
The man didn't move, those dark blue eyes unafraid, but Duo pressed the small blade closer to Heero's neck, his own eyes flashing dangerously. "It's bad enough you let him fall into their hands," he whispered, pressing the blade closer to skin, "but he's still my responsibility. As long as I'm here you will *not* treat him like that. Understand?" Those eyes told him nothing and his lips curled back in a silent snarl. "Push him again and I take him back, do you get *that*?"  
  
Heero was silent, looking into the blazing eyes a few inches lower than his own. He was fairly certain he could have disarmed the boy, but he was aware of the two guns being aimed on them from the alley across the way. Why Wufei hadn't known they were being followed was a mystery to him, but he wasn't willing to endanger Quatre, especially when the lawn was so open. Flashing lights broke him away from that hateful glare in front of him and he frowned, blinking at the car that stopped in front of them. The two figures across the street disappeared into the alley and barely a second passed before the longhaired boy's knife was gone as well, sliding into a dark sleeve.  
  
"That's my cue," Duo murmured, still glaring at the unaffected man. "Get your act together before I have to see you again." He turned away, nodding absentmindedly to the officer who stepped out of the cruiser. The white-haired man's eyes widened, but Duo stopped, glaring over his shoulder at Wufei. The stubborn man was still pointing that gun.  
  
"Drop your weapon."  
  
Wufei glared at the officer for a second before sliding his gun into the holster behind his back. "He's armed," he said, nodding to Duo.  
  
"It's been over a year," the white-haired man said, his eyes turning back to Duo. The boy's eyes glinted and he smirked, shaking his head as he gestured to the two men. "They're new. They haven't been told yet." The boy gave an irritated look at them, then stepped across the street, moving into the alley without another glance. The two men glared at him and he put his own weapon away, shaking his head again. "The name's Zechs. I guess you should have been debriefed as soon as you got here, but I didn't think you'd get in trouble so soon."  
  
"You let him go," Heero said coldly, "why?"  
  
"You pulled a *gun* on him!" Letting out a soft laugh, Zechs shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?"  
  
"My brother disappeared last night," Heero said slowly, "then *he* showed up with him."  
  
"In that case, you should be thanking God, Shinigami, that is." The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow at him and Zechs looked at the short boy standing behind them. The boy's eyes showed his confusion and Zechs glanced at Wufei. "Why don't we talk about this inside."  
  
* * *  
  
The boy stalked into the alley, shadows closing over him but not blocking out the direction of his dark glare. Trowa stepped back, not glancing to the side when Joe got out of the way. He didn't need light to read the fury in those bright eyes and something inside of him curled into a knot, cold dread. "Duo--" The sharp crack rang like a gunshot and his cheek burned, nearly as much as his tightly closed eyes.   
  
"You lied to me..." The tall boy's face was turned from him and Duo could see the shock and fear in Joe's eyes. But he didn't think Trowa's face could possibly burn as much as his hand did and he clenched it until he could feel wetness within the leather. "What was the worst that could have happened? They arrest me. I would have been released immediately. But if they arrested *you* what do you think I would be able to do about that? Do you know where they send boys...?" Reproachful and pain-filled green eyes finally met his and Duo held his cold expression, his hand curling tighter. "You're old enough to be sent to prison, Trowa. Even *I* don't have the power to get you out of somewhere like that. Do you know what kind of people are in prison, Trowa?" The boy's eyes narrowed suddenly and Duo held himself, knowing he had to listen to the objections.  
  
"It's shit." His eyes still burned, but Trowa glared, ignoring the eyebrow Duo raised at him. "They wouldn't send me to prison, not for carrying a weapon. We *all* carry weapons at night."  
  
"We don't point them at the Police Commissioner," Duo said softly, not interrupting but merely pointing the fact out. As he'd expected, the comment managed to stop Trowa long enough for surprise to register in the boy's eyes.  
  
"But why prison? Why would you suddenly be worried about that? That isn't why you told me not to follow you." Trowa closed his mouth suddenly as the boy smirked at him.  
  
"You're right," Duo nodded, his eyes dancing briefly as his hand relaxed. "You have quite a temper, don't you Trowa. And you have opinions, rebellions, you just keep them inside. I didn't just tell you not to follow me, you gave me your word, remember? You don't listen to me anymore. You even looked me in the face and lied to me. Does it matter why I didn't want you to follow? It never mattered before." His eyes drifted away, glancing over Joey for a moment before moving on. "You listened because I knew best. Don't I still? You don't know the government, Trowa. You think that because of me they won't do the same thing to you that they do to everyone? It's *because* of me that they'd send you away if you were arrested. I wasn't just using some excuse. They'd get you as far from me as possible, to prove their power. I'm not all powerful."  
  
That voice was getting colder again and Trowa tensed, his eyes dropping as that fist curled again. He didn't move when Duo grabbed his shirt, didn't lift his eyes.  
  
"I *know* my limits," Duo growled, glaring at the red mark on Trowa's cheek. "I'm doing what I can, what I've done for years. And suddenly you think you can change the rules?! How could you lie to me...?"  
  
Lifting his eyes, Trowa was stunned by the desperate gleam in those bright eyes. "Maybe it's time to change the rules," he whispered. "I lied because I couldn't keep the promise."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have made it." Green eyes blinked at him when Duo calmed suddenly, but he let go of the boy, turning abruptly. His gaze fell on Joey and he stared at the boy's wary expression for a long minute before walking past him. They didn't follow and he stopped a few feet away, his eyes on the pavement. "It never changes, Trowa, after six years you'll understand that. Our life...the only way to change is to get out. You're old enough."   
  
* * *  
  
The two men were seated in the den when Heero came in and he shook his head at Wufei's questioning gaze. "A few bruises, but he seems fine. He kept talking about that boy, though. I think he knows where their base is." Zechs shook his head and he frowned, sitting across the small table from him.  
  
"We all know where their base is," Zechs explained. "They haven't relocated in over two years." The dark-haired boy was scowling at him and Zechs leaned back in the sofa, glancing at Wufei before looking at Heero again. "I hear you've been brought in to get rid of the gangs. To tell the truth, I'm surprised they would try that again after the last time."   
  
"Last time?" Wufei frowned, shaking his head. "I thought this was their first attempt. The offer said they wanted new blood to tackle the problem, a campaign."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds familiar," Zechs said, "but I'm just a beat cop. I don't get the feedback from the top ranks, so all they told me was that you were coming in. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Two days," Heero said drolly, "Quatre got lost the first day."  
  
"You know, you really are lucky Duo brought him back. Seven years ago and you'd never see him again. You wouldn't believe how many kids used to disappear on these streets."  
  
"What's the history?" Wufei asked, frowning at the white-haired man. "I still don't know why you just let him walk away like that."  
  
"Well, I've only been a cop for four years, but I've heard the stories about how it started. They're just rumors as far as I know, but the old-timers claim there was a fire in the prison. You've seen the Delta?"   
  
Thinking of the glass-less skyscraper he'd seen in the middle of the city, Heero nodded slowly. He hadn't gone inside, of course, but he could imagine it would be a deathtrap if a fire started within those thick walls. It was one of the best-known prisons in the country. No one had ever escaped from it.  
  
"Yeah, well the rumor has it the fire started somewhere in the middle and took out the top thirty floors. It was like a vacuum, sucking the flames right up. And they evacuated the bottom cells because of all the smoke." Zechs shook his head, not surprised by the doubtful expressions on the men's faces. "I know, but supposedly the fire didn't last that long and they fixed the damage in about a week. But during the evacuation over twenty inmates escaped."  
  
"That would have made the news," Wufei argued. "There's no way they could hide something like that."  
  
"That's what I said, but the older cops talk about it. According to them, the top ranks weren't identifiable and they accounted for the missing ones without knowing they'd gotten away. It wasn't until one of them was found dead that they even realized they'd escaped. The fire was arson and if you think about it, it's about the only way they could have escaped from that prison."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, looking at Zechs carefully. "And that's where the violence came from?"  
  
"Right. The gangs formed and people started dying on the streets. But it cooled down after a few months. They sent searches all over the city and brought in a few of them, but the others were deeper than that. I think about eight were never found. Mostly the only trouble from them was when people turned up missing, kids, women. They'd wander into the wrong alley and never be seen again."  
  
"When did Duo come in?" Heero asked, remembering the boy's age.   
  
"Well, you have to remember this was years ago when the fire happened. There weren't that many problems until the old Mayor's son disappeared. That was two years ago and I was here then. The entire police force banded up. They were going to 'clean up the streets' and search every inch until they found him. The kid was seventeen, but they acted like he was a little angel."  
  
The man was glaring and Heero leaned forward, head tilted to the side. "Did they find him?"  
  
"Of course not," Zechs said irritably. "If you ask me, he ran away. Pampered little punk never worked a day in his life but he had a thing for breaking the rules. I can't remember how many times I got called in over him. The Mayor kept covering it up, but he was worse than half the kids on the streets. But the community was all riled up and they went out and combed the alleys." A small smile curved his lips and his eyes sparked at Heero. "You know, that search lasted for two weeks and they didn't catch a single person. Now, I knew they were out there, we all did, but they just seemed to disappear when the riot squad went in after them. When those kids want to hide, you'd never find them. But they work, you know? Odd jobs, I even know a few who do secretarial work in some of the offices. I don't know what tipped them off, but they brought in a kid who'd been delivering packages for a grocer, about twelve years old.   
  
"I was there when they brought him into the station. He looked so scared I think most of us regular cops would have let him go without any questions. But the Mayor had his men running everything. They questioned him, imagine, trying to interrogate one scared twelve year old, but they did, asking about gangs and hideouts. The only thing he would tell them was that there were only two gangs and his wasn't a gang, it was a family." Zechs smiled a bit and nodded, "that's what he said."  
  
"Quatre mentioned that," Heero commented.  
  
"I can't imagine they'd change. But anyway, that kid wasn't there more than an hour before Duo showed up." Zechs' expression hardened and he gave Wufei a significant look. "He walked right up to the station, completely unarmed, and the first thing they did was shoot him, twice. They had to carry him inside. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, but he was scary. I didn't think those feds could be afraid of a kid, but there was something about his eyes that just got to them.   
  
"They brought him in and the entire station was in an uproar. He was wearing that coat of his, but you could see the blood dripping on the floor. A friend of mine phoned for an ambulance but the feds said to call someone in to take care of it. Just leg wounds, that's what they said. And I'll tell you right now, Duo has a strong tie with his kids. That twelve-year-old lost every bit of fear when he saw him, practically took down two guards trying to get to him. All Duo had to do was tell him to stop, though, and that kid was the best-behaved kid you ever saw."  
  
"He turned himself in?" Heero asked, frowning as he remembered the kids Quatre had told him about. "What then?"  
  
"I don't know what he was thinking," Zechs admitted, "but he thought he could trade himself. Once he found out they weren't going for that, he started citing the codes, demanding his phone call." Zechs laughed, his eyes moving between the two doubting men. "He must have memorized every line in our books. The feds argued of course. They wanted to interrogate him, but he said he wouldn't say a word until he got his phone call. He even smiled at them, like he was a shark or something. And he was still standing there with his legs shot up, while the feds argued about it. But he got the call, and that was their biggest mistake.  
  
"The estimates said there were about ten gang members in the city when they went to catch them all. Two days, two days after that phone call over thirty people showed up outside the station. They were armed to the teeth. Some of those weapons were more advanced than anything we had, and the ages, these weren't kids. Oh, there were about seven under the age of eighteen, but most of them looked to be at least twenty. We were under siege, pure and simple."  
  
"Surely you could have called in reserves," Wufei said.  
  
"Sure," Zechs said quickly, his eyes sparkling merrily. "They could have had a shoot out on the street, but that wouldn't have taken care of the bomb threats, or the calls they were getting from people outside the city. Duo has some awesome connections. No, they weren't about to fight that army. Those guys even had tear gas they were tossing in windows. I was inside when they moved in and I remember Duo and that boy just kept laughing through all of it. It drove the feds crazy, but he had a pretty nice sounding laugh. And finally, they just let him go. The Mayor never found his son and the feds went back to wherever they came from."  
  
"When I first stopped him," Wufei said, "some teens said something about pulling a gun, like there was a rule about that."  
  
"Well, we have a pact with them," Zechs explained. "After that incident, all the contact we had was through Duo. We made some agreements. It seems none of the kids carry guns in the daylight. Duo said it cuts down on the violence between them, the two gangs. And we don't go into the alleys at night. Don't get me wrong, we still had problems for a while. A few of the officers didn't like taking orders from a kid, but once we stopped going into the alleys, it was as if they weren't there any more. And we haven't had any unresolved disappearances since the Mayor's kid. When some unfortunate *does* wander into the mess, he always ends up at home within a day or two, usually none the worse for his experience."  
  
"You're saying that boy runs the streets," Heero said slowly, his eyes dark. "But if he brings kids back home, then who takes them in the first place? Quatre said someone named Tristin pulled him off the street."  
  
Zechs grimaced, dropping his eyes. "Well, I did say there were two gangs. The second one switches leaders every so often, but Tristin's been around for a couple of years. Nasty character, that one. His gang killed two cops in that siege two years ago, the only deaths involved."  
  
"Gray eyes?" Wufei asked, remembering the teens who'd taken his rifle.  
  
"That's him," Zechs nodded, "But I'm surprised you met him."  
  
"Three of them stopped me when I first saw Duo and Quatre. They were armed, in the daylight." His dark eyes pointed at Zechs, but he could see the man was surprised.  
  
"I don't know what to say about that," Zechs admitted. "As far as I know the rules are followed by both gangs, but if you pulled a gun on Duo, I shouldn't be surprised that Tristin would break them."  
  
"But are they enemies, or allies?" Heero asked, frowning in irritation. "Quatre said the one who hit him was Tristin and that Duo saved him. But he also said the same boy kept Wufei from following them."  
  
"It really depends on the circumstances," Zechs said. "They unite against outsiders, cops who interfere with them. But they're definitely enemies. As far as I can figure them out, Tristin takes them and Duo gives them back, like a game or something. But if someone targets Duo, Tristin is one of the first to fight. Like I told Duo earlier, I haven't seen him in about a year. I know we have problems with tourists in the city, they don't pay enough attention to their kids. Every so often one gets taken or gets lost and we hear about Duo. But there hasn't been much activity lately. I can't see why they would bring you in now. We haven't had a commissioner since the siege."  
  
"I don't know why," Heero said, "but this is personal now. Why would you sit back while children, little kids like Quatre are attacked?"  
  
"You don't understand," Zechs said quickly, raising his hands as he could see the man's anger. "Even if we managed to get all of them off the streets, people like Tristin are a dime a dozen. Duo counteracts that. If you plan to go after Tristin, the entire police force would be behind you, I guarantee that. But someone will take his place. You'd just make things even worse."  
  
"They can't stay the way they are," Heero said. He stood, his eyes hard. "I have never heard of a city where things were so twisted."  
  
"It's actually very simple," Zechs argued. He didn't put much force behind the statement, though. He could tell from the dark-haired man's eyes that Heero's mind was made up. "The good and bad are balanced right now and you plan to take off one of the weights. If you do that, the other side crashes down."  
  
* * *  
TBC 


	4. Part 4

Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, AU  
Warnings: slight language, shonen ai, reference to minor angst/violence  
Pairings: 3+2, will be 1x2, 3+4/4+3, possible 5x3  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatomina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive:   
  
Savior  
  
Part 4  
  
Hours of dark endless silence passed before the door whispered open, shadowy eyes peeking outside. Trowa didn't look up from where he sat in the hall, and Joey crept out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The candles in the hall weren't lit. If it hadn't been for the dull flicker from the dining area he wouldn't have been able to make out anything with the painted windows. He'd never been able to purposely sit watch in the dark, but Trowa wasn't the sort to fall asleep. The brown-haired boy didn't look up when he slid to the floor across from him, lighting the candle set below the window. Bending a leg, he mimicked the older boy's position and stared at the bowed head, hoping he would glance up. After a few moments, he gave up. He kept his voice down to a soft whisper that wouldn't reach through to where the others were sleeping. "It's really late."  
  
Joey nearly sighed when silence was his answer, and he wrapped his arms around his chest, unconsciously mimicking the elder again. "He's never stayed out this late before." He couldn't even hear Trowa's breathing. Gritting his teeth, he barely kept his voice soft. "Aren't you going to look for him?" The boy moved sharply, green eyes glinting in the semi-light, and Joey flinched. That bruise looked black in the shadows, making Trowa's eyes seem to glint dangerously. Heat rushed to his face as he dropped his eyes. "Sorry..."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Blinking quickly, Joey looked up again only to find that the boy had once more lowered his head. But it didn't really matter. "I followed him, too," Joey whispered, his eyes narrowing in anger for his friend. "He shouldn't have punished you alone."  
  
"I broke my promise," Trowa said, his eyes aimed on his folded arms. "You didn't."  
  
"What does it matter?" Joey muttered, blinking when Trowa moved so one dark green eye glinted at him. "If we're old enough to leave, why aren't we old enough to help? It's stupid." The boy shook his head at him, and Joey glowered at his arms. "We were doing really well, too. Nothing for months, and then some stupid rich-kid has to get lost."  
  
"It's not his fault," Trowa cut in, his tone holding a hint of sharpness. "You know that."  
  
"Right," Joey sniffed, rolling his eyes, "the *parents* are to blame." Neither spoke for a few minutes, the silence creeping over the hall. Pressing his forehead into one hand, Joey tried to keep quiet. Trowa wasn't the sort to invite conversation, and he knew the boy would never allow any complaints about Duo. From what he'd heard, Trowa was one of the first, making him one of the most loyal. But they were all loyal. The incident proved that. Even after he left with Hilde, Joey had every intention of keeping in touch with his family. He wanted to be there if they were ever called to the defense again. He'd never forget that day in the jail. That was one of the only times he'd ever seen Duo laugh, especially like that. Remembering the rescue made his worry return, along with his impatience. "I wish he'd come back."  
  
"He will," Trowa murmured, his hands clenching around his arms. "Michael's leaving in the morning. Duo won't miss that."  
  
Joey's head snapped up, and he barely kept from moving closer to the boy. "Michael? He never said anything about leaving so soon. I thought he was going to wait a month. He was just talking about-"  
  
"Tomorrow, at first light." Trowa looked up, taking in the shadowy fear around Joey's eyes. He knew what the boy was thinking. That only left two besides themselves. But he was wrong about that, as well. "He's taking Dan with him."  
  
"Why?!" A cold shiver passed over his back, making Joey tighten his arms. "Both of them? They *know* now's a bad time. Kenneth is going in two weeks! What if something happens? I was..." Guilt washed through him, and Joey closed his mouth quickly, his face heating.  
  
"I know," Trowa said, a faint smile tinting his eyes. "Hilde is a quick learner."  
  
"I won't go. That's all there is to it, I won't go. If Mike and Dan want to just abandon us, that's their choice. There's no way I'd-"  
  
"Sh." Wide dark eyes blinked at him, but Trowa merely shook his head. "Why do you think I confronted him? You've seen what I have. This is killing him."  
  
"I...know. I know." Leaning against the wall, Joey stared at the paint-stained glass, watching the blurred darkness outside. That nervous energy that had kept him wide-eyed before fell into a curdled heaviness. He sighed softly, not glancing at the boy across from him. "Trowa? How many years have you been here?"  
  
Green eyes flicked up to stare at the candle-lit boy, Trowa's expression dark. "Too many." That soft, monotone reply made Joey glance to him, and he nodded toward the door. "Sleep. It's my watch."  
  
Joey wanted to argue, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but there were two people none of them argued with, and Trowa was one of them. That didn't make him like the dismissal any, but he stood quietly, snuffing the candle. He hesitated at the door to stare at the shadowed boy.   
  
A few seconds passed before the younger boy obeyed, and Trowa looked at the closed door with dark eyes. There was a reason he didn't want Joey waiting up with him. It was the same reason he had decided to keep watch rather than Kenneth, despite it being the boy's turn. Hours marked exchanges, but this was different. How long depended on Duo's sense of repayment. And judging by those angry violet eyes, Trowa knew what Joey only feared. Their leader wouldn't be back that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Fingers brushed over his cheek, moving thick strands of hair away from his face, and Duo sighed, dull eyes flicking open in a vague glare. He could easily have given in to much needed sleep, but the bastard was far too energetic. His eyes closed in a tight frown, and he curled an arm near his head, pushing a few inches off the bed. That hand shifted, tracing over his back, and he tensed with a sharper glare. "Enough." Brief silence was broken by a soft laugh, and he turned onto his side, dark eyes glaring through the fall of hair that masked his face.   
  
The tone was pure dangerous hatred, but the blurry eyes weren't nearly so scary as Duo probably meant them to be. Tristin smirked, shifting on the bed so he could lean over the glaring brunette. "I don't know why I should listen to you," he commented, picking at bits of the long mahogany hair that lay near him. "The boys wouldn't mind if I kept you here. And it's not like you could put up a fight. I could do whatever I wanted to you, as much as I want, and there isn't anything you could do to stop me."  
  
A tight smile curved Duo's lips, and he snorted at the boy as he pushed himself up a few more inches. "If you're so eager to die, go ahead and try." Tristin's expression changed into a scowl, and he let out a cool laugh. "I'm sure Chris would be more than happy to take over after you're gone. We both know that's why he joined you." There was no need to look at the boy after that comment. Duo winced as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position, his worn muscles making his arms shake. He might have dropped if a stronger arm hadn't caught his chest, but he didn't thank the assistance. Eyes narrow, Duo bared his teeth and shot a hot glare at the pale-eyed boy. "Stop touching me. My debt is paid."  
  
"Stubborn bastard." Tristin shoved off the bed, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at the longhaired boy. He'd never understood where Duo got his strength from, but the slender youth was upright within seconds. Those eyes didn't even turn in his direction. "I'm not afraid of your army, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"You should be," Duo said, tossing the comment over his shoulder. He felt odd to be in Tristin's base. In all of his years on the streets, Duo had never gotten into a position where he owed the enemy. A simple trade was easy to negotiate, but this was very different. No matter what he'd told Trowa, he owed the gray-eyed boy for saving both of them, not just him. Their way of life centered around his resilience, so Tristin would naturally stop any outsiders who threatened him. But Trowa was off limits. The boy had no reason to protect one belonging to Duo. That made the debt enormous in Duo's mind, but he'd repaid it. What bothered him was that in order to do so he'd agreed to enter their territory, to walk right into their base. And now he had to walk back out again. It was more than odd, it made him decidedly nervous. One thing was certain, though, he wasn't about to let Tristin know. "Your people would turn on you any chance they had."  
  
"No," Tristin smirked, watching the boy's stilted movements. "As long as I share a certain percentage of the...gains...they're satisfied. Besides, you don't have a ready-made army. Your 'people' take hours to assemble. If I cared to, I could take you away from the city and they wouldn't even know where to look."  
  
It hurt to stand, but Duo hid that, turning to raise an eyebrow at the taller boy. "What makes you think I'd let you take me anywhere? I'll never leave this city, Tristin. You know that. I'd die first." A glare flashed over the boy's face, and Duo gave him a dark smile. "If you want to take a vacation, be my guest. The only place I'm going is home."  
  
As if he'd hit a switch, all vulnerability was gone from Duo's expression, the boy's long black coat giving him that dangerous look that was his signature. The change was so complete, Tristin lost his feeling of superiority and fell into a lightly taunting tone. "You don't look so good," he commented, his eyes glinting when Duo paused long enough to braid his hair. "I'll escort you home."  
  
Years made for quick and deft motions, and Duo had his hair bound in a few short moments. Finished, he straightened the collar of his coat and shot the boy a violent smile. "Do it and die." With that, he left the room at a slow pace, ignoring the taunting looks as he passed the others on his way out. Trowa had once asked him how he managed to remain unafraid, even when he was completely unarmed. He never answered that question, but it was a simple answer. He showed no fear because he couldn't. The moment he did, everything would fall apart.   
  
The slow pace took him away from the small corner building that marked his enemies base, and he didn't pause until he was certain Tristin had ceased stalking after him. Only then did he allow the weakness to swamp over him. He sank down against the brick wall, ducking in the deepest shadow of the alley. Light would be reaching him in little more than two hours, but that rest would be enough. He'd never missed a send off, and he wasn't about to start now. Besides that, he had a sneaking suspicion it was going to be a busy morning. His premonitions were rarely wrong.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
This short/late-written part is dedicated to Dreamweaver for kicking my lazy butt into writing. Arigato~ 


	5. Part 5

Author's Note: I had someone ask about Quatre's age and my plans for 3+4 - this isn't referring to a physical relationship. I needed Quatre to be a child for this fic, so it's only 3+4, not 3x4. The '+' only refers to emotions. Any physical pairing with Trowa will be 5x3, and I'm still not sure if I'm going to do that or not. Either way, Quatre won't be paired up with anyone in this fic unless I do an epilogue when he's older, in which case it would be 5x3x4 or merely 3x4 depending on what I do with Wufei. And as advance warnings, I do expect this fic to contain lemon content eventually.  
  
Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, Alternate Universe  
  
Warnings: cussing (blame Duo), possible humor, reference to angst  
  
Pairings: 3+2, will be 1x2, 3+4/4+3, possibly 5x3  
  
Author: Arigatomina  
  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Website/Complete Archive: http://www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Savior  
  
Part 5  
  
The atmosphere was dark, despite the warm wishes being given to the red-haired boy, and Duo frowned as he watched them. Joey was definitely glaring when he thought Michael wasn't looking, and Trowa was being even more silent than ever. It was moving fast toward being the worst send off he could remember. Shoving into the building, he managed a smirk before slipping close to the gathered youths. They were distracted, and he was a born sneak. It made it easy to get close before anyone saw him. One moment Michael was smiling down at Hilde, and the next he stumbled and nearly fell on the girl as a tennis ball bounced off the top of his red head. Duo snickered.  
  
Trowa had caught the ball instinctively, and he blinked at it for a second before rounding to the source of the sound. "Duo."  
  
"That was mean," Hilde said, grinning at Michael's red cheeks. The boy turned and gave a sheepish smile at Duo.  
  
"Well, he should have heard come in," Duo smirked. He caught Micheal's gaze and shook his head in mock disapproval. "And you think you're ready to head out on your own. Pathetic."  
  
"I guess I'll have to watch out for killer tennis balls," Michael smiled.   
  
"Oh, don't underestimate them," Duo warned, waggling a finger at the boy. "Kids today don't take anything seriously."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Moving to join the group, Duo threw an arm around Joey's shoulders, pretending not to notice when the boy flushed and dropped his gaze. "So, why aren't you guys celebrating? It's not everyday one of our kids leaves the nest." Trowa's lips twitched and Duo blinked suddenly, his eyes widening. "Oh...that's right..." His lower lip trembled and he managed a sniffle. "Michael's leaving us...it's so traumatic!"  
  
Hilde giggled, patting a hand on Duo's arm. "It's okay, don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it," Duo mumbled, blinking rapidly as if fighting back tears. "I'm - I'm going to miss him so much!" Turning suddenly, he grabbed Joey in a tight embrace that made the boy's face flame bright red. But he could hear the muffled snickers when he let out a soft wailing sob. "Who's going to pamper him now...?" he mumbled, shaking Joey and playing at his hysteria. "Who's going to tease him about that awful orange head of his? Who-"  
  
"I don't think he'll miss the teasing," Trowa said. His tone was casual, but a small smile had caught his lips. "And I'm sure he'll keep in touch."  
  
Duo sniffled, lifting his head to blink wide unhappy eyes at Michael. The redhead was watching the dramatics with a smile and a faint blush. "Really...?" The boy nodded, and he smiled back, releasing a very relieved Joey. "Okay, then. So it's not a bad day after all. The way you guys were standing around I figured someone had died. You're going to make him miserable like that, and then he *won't* keep in touch. That's no way to say goodbye." He stepped to Hilde and ruffled the girl's hair. "You were cheering him up, weren't you."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good," Duo smiled. "Now, the rest of you say goodbye so I can talk to Michael before he leaves. He has a long trip ahead of him, and you guys have to get to work before you're all fired." A few groans lit up at the reminder, but they were good-natured ones. He moved back to lean against the wall, just watching them. Those glares had disappeared, and he could tell the tension had been broken. It was good, because that was not the way he wanted his kids to be sent off, feeling like they were abandoning their family. They all had to start their own lives eventually.  
  
It wasn't long before they began to drift away, heading out for their respective jobs, Hilde moving upstairs. She generally cooked all day. What wasn't eaten went towards lunches for those who worked too far from the home to come back during their breaks. And leftovers went in the freezer since there was always a need for food, stocking it for the time when she eventually left. Though Duo was a fine cook, he doubted they'd find someone to replace the girl. Despite her age, Hilde had a lot of dexterity, and she enjoyed making sure they enjoyed her food.  
  
Trowa was the last to go, the boy sending another of those worried looks his way. Duo ignored it the same way he had the last. Even if he wanted the boy to be worried about him, now wasn't the time. Michael came to him once the others had gone, and Duo waved him over to a corner not far from the main door. The boy watched closely as Duo pulled out an old notebook the size of his palm. "I'm going to give you the reference numbers now. You can keep these for a week if you have to, but the sooner you memorize them, the better. I don't have to tell you that it would be bad if you left them lying around somewhere."  
  
"No," Michael said, shaking his head quickly. "I won't."  
  
"Okay, first there's Helen. If you have money problems, you can call her. Now, don't ask for money unless you have to. She's always happy to give it out, but that's besides the point. She tends to me a little *too* helpful, hurting herself by giving too much. Don't let her push more money on you than you absolutely need." The red-haired boy gave a quick nod, and Duo smiled. "She's big on charity, so don't feel afraid to ask.  
  
"The second number is Howard. Now don't get the two mixed up, no matter what. If you ask Howard for money, he'll laugh you right off the phone." Duo smirked, shaking his head at Michael's quick nod. "He's a card, but still, he'll help you if you have trouble getting employment. One thing you can count on if you lose your job or can't find one - he can pull some strings for you. Most likely manual labor, but it's better than nothing."  
  
"That's fine," Michael said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't figure you'd be picky, you never were when it comes to honest work." The boy gave a light flush when Duo smiled at him. "Well, that's about it. The only thing left is this one - this is an emergency number. You'll only get an answering machine. Don't call this unless you have to. If you do, leave your first name - the one you used here if you end up changing it - and a way to get in touch with you. Don't explain what the problem is, just leave your name and contact information. Otherwise, you know how to get in touch with me. I expect you to leave me a message at least once a month for the first few months so I know nothing happened to you. I'll try to answer within a week at most."  
  
"And if you don't?" Michael shuffled when Duo raised an eyebrow at him. "I know I haven't been here long, but I heard about what happened two years ago. How-"  
  
"That," Duo said, his eyes glinting, "was not my fault. All I did was call the emergency number I gave you, I never planned to stage a war. But yes, if I don't answer, you might find yourself getting a call about it. Just remember, you don't have to do anything. I don't expect anything from you in the way of repayment. Once you leave here, you're in charge. You can come back to visit your family, but you have no obligations to take care of us, or to even think of us. It's all your choice. Understood?" The boy nodded, and Duo smiled, clapping a light hand on his shoulder and turning him toward the door. "Good. So go out there and live a good life."  
  
"Now?" Michael blinked, "That's-"  
  
"That's it," Duo smirked. "I'm cutting you loose. Get out."  
  
Hesitating in the doorway, Michael turned back, his eyes dark. "Duo. I want to thank you for-"  
  
"Don't," Duo cut in, "Don't thank me for anything. If you want to repay me for something, get out there and do well for yourself. That's the point, you know, for you to live a good life." The boy gave a slow, obviously reluctant nod, and he sniffed. "Now get lost. And don't look back or you'll have a nice tennisball-shaped bruise between your eyes. Not the best way to start your new life." The boy laughed when he held up the mentioned weapon. Duo had snitched it from Trowa during the dramatics earlier. Bouncing it lightly in his palm, Duo nodded. "Go on. And good luck."  
  
* * *  
  
The Emporium was usually quiet in the mornings, but the animals seemed to have decided to fill that silence on their own. The cries filtered into the vet section, bothering the doctors to the point where even the sedated pets were starting to stir. Upon arrival, Trowa was immediately latched onto by a slightly frazzled young woman who beamed at him as if he were her savior.   
  
"Thank God you're here," she said. "They've been doing this for hours now. I think it might be the lion we brought in yesterday. I knew he was going to be a bother, it's not like we usually treat them here. But Black's gone for the week, and we don't have anyone trained to do the surgery. Of course, they could have kept him at the zoo, but it's just one hurt animal, right? Right. The others must have smelled him when we turned on the vents earlier. Though how a cat knows to be afraid of the smell-"  
  
"Calm down, Cathy, I'll settle them." Trowa removed himself from her grasp, his cool words making her take a breath from the fast speech. "You knew this would happen."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't think it would be this bad. The customers keep leaving the shop - who'd want to buy a dog that's howling its head off? And it's so loud I'm afraid the lion is going to wake up and join them and then all the animals in the vet are going to go crazy! I never should have put the two so close together. I just thought - an animal shelter, a pet shop, a vet, it's all for the animals why not make it one building? I didn't plan to have wild animals treated here, the vets make calls for that - but with Black gone, we have to keep him here. It wouldn't be right to just-" A light hand patted her shoulder and she blinked when Trowa left her standing where she'd latched onto him, just inside the door. The quiet boy headed right for the door to the shelter, one of three in the large main area. "Trowa! The shop is more important, that's where the customers go!"  
  
"The pets will calm once the others stop," Trowa said, not looking back. "Their instincts are weaker."  
  
"Oh." She stood for a moment, then followed him into the shelter. The noise made her already frazzled nerves twitch, but she couldn't help but notice how Trowa had avoided her gaze. The tall boy was crouched beside the first of the pens, whispering to the large dogs inside. They stopped barking and were whining at him, one pawing at the wire door. "Trowa, is something wrong?"  
  
"They were just nervous. Few of them have ever smelled a lion, they only know it's dangerous."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant..." The general noise subsided into eager barks and mewls as the boy continued to make his rounds. Most of the animals were used to him, and since the shelter rarely got visitors, he was one of the few to pay them any attention. Customers generally preferred tame and trained pets, not many cared to look at the discards picked up off the streets. It didn't help that a number of them were scarred from cars, fights, and abuse. The vets patched them up as well as they could when the animals were found, but it didn't make much difference in the long run. Of the three sections in the Emporium, the shelter was by far the largest. With a soft sigh, she let it go. "Well, I really should get back to the office. If you have any trouble just...um..."  
  
Trowa gave a small smile, glancing back at her. "I promise not to call you."  
  
With a wince, Cathy sniffed. "Thanks. I just have the worst headache now. I'll try to help watch the shop later, though. Mark isn't going to be in today, so we'll be one short this afternoon. Can you stay late?" The boy gave her a nod, and she sighed in relief. "Thanks a million. It's days like this that I wonder why I like animals so much..."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was warm on the top of the warehouse, and Duo lay on his spread coat, facing it. He should have been working, really. But he was still expecting something to ruin the day. There was no way he'd leave Hilde alone in the warehouse when he had that continued suspicion that trouble was coming. So it gave him a nice excuse to be lazy, and truthfully, the hot sun felt very kind.   
  
To say he was aching would be a cruel understatement. It had been years since he'd gone through something like that, and two nights in a row? He only hoped nothing happened in the next few days or he wouldn't be moving for a week. Just acting normal earlier had tested his strength more than he cared for. A long soak in the tub might have helped, but he didn't want Hilde to worry about him. She was already curious that he'd decided to stay there for the day, no sense giving the kid more fuel for her overactive imagination.  
  
Duo smiled, blinking dazed eyes up at the sun overhead. In a few hours he'd have to go down and hang out with her. It wasn't fair that he was actually staying there for the day and still leaving her to herself. Not that she minded staying. No, she was quite independent for such a little girl. His eyes closed again, and he brushed his right hand through his bangs. He was going to miss her when she and Joey left. Oh, he missed them all, but she was one of the few girls they'd had stay with them for more than a month, and the first to steal his heart. The others had mostly cried and made nuisances of themselves. He hadn't blamed them for being traumatized, but a fourteen year old crying for a week straight because some guys scared her by touching her hair and smacking her twice? The only time he'd seen Hilde cry was when she'd fallen down the stairs and sprained her ankle, and even then she'd thrown a fit when Joey called her a crybaby. Spirited kid.  
  
Almost as if summoned, the door to the roof creaked open, making Duo pull his coat over his arms and sit up. Sure enough, bright eyes peaked out the door at him, a bashful smile covering the girl's face. He smirked. "Yeah?"  
  
"You look funny in the sun," Hilde mumbled, hiding her grin behind a hand. "Your hair looks gold and red."  
  
"Really." She nodded, and he waved a hand at her. "What's up?"  
  
"I though I heard something," Hilde said, her smile fading. "I was going to check, but I thought since you stayed maybe I should tell you first."  
  
Duo nodded sharply, easing his coat on and climbing to his feet. "Good girl. You go back to the kitchen and I'll check it out."  
  
"You were expecting someone?" Hilde asked. She moved back so he could pass her and followed down to the second level. "I thought maybe you were, you don't usually stay here all day."  
  
"Can't get much by you," Duo commented. He flashed a smile over his shoulder before waving her toward the kitchen. "You go ahead. No spying."  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" Frowning a bit, she headed for the kitchen. "I'm not a spy..."  
  
Duo smirked after her, watching the way her little hands had curled into fists. She was cute when angry, though it didn't happen often. Once the door closed behind her, his smile vanished. She'd heard something. It could be the wind pushing one of the loose boards, or a stray creeping around knocking things over. But he really doubted it. Slinking to the shadows from the painted windows, Duo made his way down, watching for any intruders. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he found there was no need to look. The visitor was still standing just inside the front door. And considering the outfit, Duo was pretty sure this wasn't a social call.  
  
"You know, breaking and entering is a crime," Duo called, his eyes glinting when the man stiffened and snapped around to look at him. "And it takes forty-eight hours to get a search warrant, so that's not a possibility, either. I'd think the new commissioner would know better."  
  
The boy's tone was taunting, but quiet, not quite aggressive. Heero didn't reply, taking the moment to merely look at him. The outfit was the same, nondescript black clothing, the same long black coat, and that single black glove on his left hand.  
  
Duo continued, walking casually closer but angling himself toward the wall so he wasn't out in the open. "And then there are the self defense claims. Firing on a person who enters without permission is lawful regardless of who the entering party is, providing he has no right to enter, no search warrant. So unless someone attained one for you a few days back - not likely since you don't have probable cause - I have every right to maim you. Which is rather nice for me since I didn't get a chance to repay you for shoving Quatre yesterday."  
  
The last bit made Heero sniff at the boy. "You're going to repay me for pushing my brother out of harm's way?"  
  
"The only harm present at the time was from you or your friend. And abuse toward a minor is still abuse, even if it comes from the hand of his legal guardian. A person defending a minor has a right to use forceful means if necessary, even against the minor's blood kin."  
  
"Hn." Glaring in annoyance, Heero folded his arms. "Stop spouting laws at me. I already know the laws of this district. And that's not the reason I'm here."  
  
"Oh, you have a reason to break and enter into my legal domain? I do have proof of ownership that makes this my property, that you've so calmly walked into without permission. And since you know the laws, why are you breaking them?"  
  
The boy certainly had a mouth on him. Suddenly Heero could see why the feds in Zechs' story had been so annoyed by him. "Look, I want to know the location of Tristin's gang. That's it."  
  
Duo blinked, his calmly mocking mask slipping for a second. "Why?"  
  
"Because they attacked Quatre," Heero said. "He told me you and your friends didn't hurt him, so I won't press that. The only one of his attackers he knew the name for was Tristin. And I hear that you know where I can find him."  
  
"Even if I did know, why would I tell you?" The man frowned at him, and Duo glared back. He'd moved to the wall in his approach and leaned against it now, feigning calm to hide the relief he felt from the support.  
  
"Because you cite the laws yourself," Heero said, moving closer to the boy. "You know that withholding information is a crime, and I'd be quite willing to arrest you for it."  
  
"That's assuming I have information to withhold," Duo reminded him. "I do know someone by that name, but who's to say it would be the same person you're looking for?"  
  
"So you'd rather be arrested?"  
  
The man was a bit too close now, and Duo glared, pushing away from the wall. He sidestepped him, not wanting anything at his back. "If you arrest me for questioning I'd be out in two hours or less."  
  
"And if I hold you as an accomplice to the attack?" Dark eyes widened, and Heero smirked at the visible outrage on the boy's face.  
  
"You know I'm not," Duo spat. "Your only witness can attest to that."  
  
"I have two witnesses," Heero said. "Wufei saw you and Tristin, and it does nothing to support the claim that you have no information on him, or the claim that you are not an accomplice of his. You cited the laws to me, you should know that I have grounds to hold you for as long as necessary. Unless you cooperate."  
  
"Cooperate," Duo sniffed, rolling his eyes at the man. "Even if I did, what would it accomplish? Do you plan to charge Tristin for hitting a minor? The longest sentence he would get is a year, if you're lucky. In the meantime, I could just as easily charge you for the same crime. The difference is that I have witnesses to the actual attack you made on Quatre, while all you have is his testimony."  
  
Heero went livid, his hands tight at his sides as he resisted the urge to shake the boy. "You compare me pushing him to what they did?"  
  
"No," Duo admitted, his voice cold. "But in court it's the same. Tristin did nothing to Quatre aside from terrifying him and hitting him. And when you shoved him around, he had the exact same look in his eyes that he had when I first saw him. The effect on Quatre, as the victim of you both, is equal. The only difference is that Tristin did it to get me, and you did it because you could. And as his 'family' you are worse for having treated him like that. As for your court plans, I have two witnesses to both of the attacks on Quatre who can attest that your actions should equate to the same sentence you push on Tristin. You want to take care of this using the courts, fine. Expect to get just as good as you give."  
  
His patience was trembling, but Heero managed to keep his voice solid and calm. "Do you really think any court is going to compare an attempted child molester to what I did? I shouldn't have pushed him, I admit that. But I determined that getting him out of danger was worth the harsh treatment. You're fooling yourself if you think any court would compare the two." The boy stared at him for a second, and Heero's eye twitched when he suddenly found himself receiving a very odd look.  
  
"Attempted child molester?" Duo repeated, raising an eyebrow at the man. "I don't know which half of that to pick apart first."  
  
"You know why they pulled Quatre off the street. Zechs knows, the entire department knows what Tristin is. Who are you fooling now?"  
  
"I do know why," Duo said. "But it was not an attempt to molest Quatre. They never had any intention of molesting him. What they planned is exactly what they did, to frighten him and hurt him so he would look desperately in need of someone to save him. As for the second accusation, Tristin has not molested any children in this city. No child has been molested by that gang in the last six years - I can vouch for that."  
  
The boy's tone had gone icy toward the end, and Heero's eyes narrowed when Duo raised his left fist with the final words. He'd anticipated an attempted blow the moment that hand had curled, but the boy merely held it up as if it were proof of his claim. He was reminded of Zechs' words last night, and they echoed in his mind. Tristin took them and Duo gave them back, it was like a game. But it didn't quite ring true, because six years ago Duo would have been... "How old are you?"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, and he followed the man's gaze down to his clenched hand. With a soft snort, he shoved the hand into his pocket. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Because," Heero said slowly, "You said no child has been molested in the last six years. And six years ago you couldn't have been more than twelve, making *you* a child. What could a twelve-"  
  
"I was *never* a child," Duo cut in, glaring at the man's dark expression. "And I give my word that no one in that gang has molested any children in the last six years. I'd kill anyone who tried to do something like that. If Tristin had so much as touched Quatre in a sexual manner, he would be dead right now."  
  
"Then why did he take him?!" The boy jerked at his frustrated words, and Heero nearly growled. "That makes no sense. I already know children disappear - that he takes them and you give them back. Why would he take them if not to - to...use them?"  
  
Duo smirked at the trouble the man had with that word, and he shook his head at him. "You don't understand the rules of the game very well. If Tristin didn't take them, someone else would, someone who *would* rape them. As long as Tristin is the one taking them, and I'm here, no one gets hurt more than a few blows for show. And even then, he knows better than to seriously hurt any of them. If he did, then I'd kill him. This way, any would-be molesters either join his gang or get killed by his gang. No child in this city is going to suffer because his family didn't care enough to protect him."  
  
Ignoring the barb about his having failed to protect Quatre, Heero took in the words. And his eyes darkened, his voice soft. "And you are?" A dark grin answered him, and he could see why Zechs had equated it to the smile of a shark.  
  
"Shinigami or Savior," Duo murmured, his eyes glittering in the dim light, "Trade or Death. Those are the rules."  
  
Silence held as that dark smile faded, but the boy's eyes were still very bright. Heero felt a wash of cold disgust and fury sweep over him. With a sharp nod, he reached a hand into his coat. "I'm taking you into custody."  
  
"What?!" Duo stepped back, staring at him in disbelief. "On what charge?"  
  
"You're a danger to yourself," Heero said coldly. He retrieved his cuffs and paused. "The charge is pulling a weapon on an officer, aiding and abetting a known child molester, and, if you go for that knife of yours again, resisting arrest and attempted assault on an officer."  
  
Duo's mouth was open, but it took him a moment to force words out as he continued to back away from the man. "Tristin isn't a child molester! And I sure as hell never aided anyone in doing such a thing!"  
  
He might have grabbed the boy and forced the cuffs on him, but Heero was content to let him continue his backward edges. Eventually he'd hit the wall and it would be over with less of a struggle. "Even if you allowed him during your so called trade, sex with a minor is child molestation. And I have your admission that it has gone on for the last six years. Whether you're currently a minor or not, you were six years ago. I refuse to believe you're twenty-four years old."  
  
"You-you can't arrest me for *that*! Even if I were a minor, you can't arrest the victim, and you know it! And there's no way in hell you can pin aiding and abetting on me if I'm the victim of the supposed crime. The only thing you have on me is the weapon, and I already told you - I only did it to stop you from hurting Quatre. They won't charge me for that." A glance found him nearing the wall, the dark-eyed commissioner still moving with those damn cuffs held in front of him. Duo sneered and jerked to the side to give himself more room. "And keep in mind I could always plead self defense since that *friend* of yours was holding a gun on me without just provocation. If anything, I'll hit you back with false arrest."  
  
"Don't bother," Heero said, turning to follow the boy. "Whether I file the charges or not, there's still the issue of your age and the fact that you are a danger to yourself. That alone is enough to take you into custody for your own protection and counseling."  
  
"Counseling?!" Duo choked, his eyes very wide. "What the fuck?!"  
  
"Or you can tell me where Tristin's gang is located."  
  
The man had stopped, and Duo's eyes narrowed suddenly. Was it just a bluff, then? Even if he were taken in for being a supposed danger to himself, it was Heero's word against his. He never lied, but it would be a simple thing to talk around the issue. There was no way he'd give Tristin's location to the authorities. He could just imagine what would happen on the streets if that gang was eliminated. By the time he was released, he'd have to spend another year negotiating with whatever group took over in its place. And the chances of the next gang agreeing to the current terms were slim to none.  
  
"Well?" Heero prodded, lifting the cuffs.  
  
Duo snorted, rolling his eyes. It was when his gaze shifted that he noticed something near the stairs, and he paused. A frightened gaze met him and he gave a slow smile, nodding his head. Heero must have taken that for some sort of agreement because he lowered the cuffs. But Duo corrected him with a smirk, lifting his hands and holding them out to the officer. "Take me away."  
  
"What?" Heero blinked in surprise, staring down at the offered wrists.  
  
"I'm not going to be charged with resisting arrest," Duo said, shrugging lightly. "Go ahead. Just do me a favor and don't shoot me this time. I'd hate to be the cause another riot or something." Dark blue eyes stared at him in disbelief, and he waggled his wrists. "What are you waiting for? Do your civic duty and protect me from myself."  
  
Heero sputtered before settling on a very dark glare. "Fine. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything-"  
  
"Talking would annoy you," Duo interrupted, giving him a cheeky grin, "wouldn't it? In that case I think I'll go ahead and give up that right. You can use whatever I say against me in a court of law. And the first thing I'd like to say is that you are one of the shortest officers I've ever seen. I can't believe they made you commissioner. I mean, what are you, twenty? What happened to proving yourself and going through training? I didn't think they appointed kids right off the playground to protect and serve. Next thing you know they'll be having me as a judge and using highschoolers as the jury. Don't you have to at least graduate from high school in order to begin at the academy? What did you do, buy your way in? It's really a shame the system has gone to shit, ever since Chris ran away and proved that there's no such thing as upstanding youths in the city. Now they're bringing in a new upstart to run this place into the ground. So much for the hope of a better and brighter future. Might as well just sign the city over now for some demolition crew since it doesn't have a snowflake's chance in hell of lasting more than another year, and that's only if it's lucky. I can tell you right now what's going to happen once the mayor realizes his new commissioner is barely old enough to shave, he'll be the laughing stock of the district, and that's only if they have the guts to admit they know how bad things have gotten - more likely they'll just look the other way and pretend they had no idea, that way they can claim they had nothing to do with it once people find out - better to spare themselves the embarrassment rather than admit they're right up there with the rest of the idiots running this place. It's such a shame."  
  
Heero's eye was twitching something awful by the time he got the boy to his car, and he gritted his teeth as he realized the talk would probably continue all the way to the station. Suddenly he understood why officers would shoot an unarmed boy who was letting himself be taken into custody - he practically begged to be shot with that mouth of his. Maybe he could gag him and plead temporary insanity...  
  
* * *  
  
One wide yellow green eye peered up at him, and Trowa crouched next to his favorite pen. The cat was a lovely dark mottled shade, with bits of gold and brown mixed into the black and making her fur look almost gray-brown. She would have been snatched up in a heartbeat if she hadn't been so mangled. Her right ear had a large fray at the edge, the tip having been either torn off or broken off after a cold winter outdoors. Her right eye was a pale milky bluish yellow, a bold pink scar running right down it. That was obviously human caused. And the real issue - she only had three legs, a soft patch of fur closed over where her front right leg had been. They'd had to amputate it when she was brought in. It definitely made her one of the worst of the mutited strays they had in the shelter, and since she was one of the saddest things in there, it made her Trowa's instant favorite. Mostly because he knew no one would ever pay to have her spayed and taken home as a pet. More than once, he'd thought about doing it himself, but a pet wasn't exactly something they needed around the warehouse. There were already strays there. They were all strays and discards.  
  
The commotion that had excited his first few hours was long over now, so he was back to watching the shelter. That meant feeding the animals and sitting around just in case some rare person came in to stare at the things in distaste-ridden sympathy. Not that it happened often, maybe once a day. As it was, he'd taken the small stool used to let short employees reach the top cages, and was sitting on it near the back. The dark cat was as wild as any of the others, meaning not wild so much as abused and neglected, so she was in his arms purring up a storm within minutes. Really, this was why he'd chosen to work here, because he'd always been fond of animals.  
  
The door chimed when it was opened, and Trowa frowned. The cat had her left arm over his shoulder, rubbing her face against his neck. Technically they weren't supposed to be out of their cages when potential donators or customers came in. But he didn't have the heart to put her up - not when he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her and stood so he was visible from the door. And he found himself staring into familiar dark eyes. A moment later his gaze dropped to find another familiar face staring at him in equal surprise. "Quatre?"  
  
"Trowa! What are you doing here, do you work here?" A restraining hand fell to his shoulder, and Quatre frowned, looking back at Wufei. "What?"  
  
The last time he'd seen the tall boy, he'd been dragging Quatre out of the alley. It didn't make Wufei very quick to trust him. In fact, he had a very strong urge to arrest the boy right now. The blonde ducked away from his hand and Wufei frowned when the boy darted over to Trowa, completely ignoring him.  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you again," Quatre said, looking up at Trowa with a timid smile. "So you work here?"  
  
Trowa nodded, his gaze softening a bit when the boy reached a hand toward the cat. Quatre hesitated and he gave slow nod. "It's okay, she won't hurt you."  
  
"She's pretty and soft," Quatre smiled, touching the dark fur. "Was she born like that, her leg?"  
  
"No, probably a car or a dog."  
  
"Oh...can she still walk?"  
  
"And run."  
  
Quatre beamed. "That's good."  
  
Wufei was still standing near the doorway and his eyebrow twitched at the friendly sight. The two boys were definitely ignoring him. The tall one moved back and disappeared from view, Quatre ducking as well, and he growled. Stalking around the tall cages, Wufei scowled when he caught sight of them sitting near the far wall, Quatre still fawning over the cat as if it were the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. The tall boy finally looked up again, but not until Wufei came to a cold stop right in front of them. "Quatre."  
  
"What do you think, Wufei? Isn't she pretty?"  
  
Wide blue-green eyes blinked up at him, and Wufei's eyebrow twitched again. "We came for a dog," he reminded him. The blonde pouted, pulling the cat up against his chest. "You can't have an outdoor cat."  
  
"She could be an indoor cat..."  
  
"No she couldn't."  
  
"But she *could* be," Quatre insisted, tilting his head to look at the feline's odd eyes. "If she had a box or was taught to go outside when she needs to. She's probably smart enough to learn how to be an indoor cat. She could just scratch when she has to go out."  
  
"Dogs do that, not cats."  
  
"But she doesn't know that."  
  
Trowa couldn't help himself. He smirked at the blonde. "No, I'm sure she doesn't know that."  
  
"See?" Quatre smiled. "She could learn if we taught her well."  
  
"We *came* for a dog," Wufei repeated, his glare snapping to Trowa for encouraging the boy. Then he remembered that he didn't like him, or trust him, and he'd just been thinking of arresting him. "So...your name is Trowa."  
  
"I told you about Trowa..." Quatre frowned, suddenly taking in the way his brother's friend was glaring at Trowa. "What's wrong?"  
  
Neither of them answered, and Trowa stood slowly, his gaze calm when he found himself a good inch taller than the man. "I work here," he said softly. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is," Wufei returned, his voice just as soft. "The location of-" Two soft gasps interrupted him, and he blinked when Quatre stood and rushed past him. "Of-"  
  
"Hilde?!"  
  
"Quatre! Wow, what are *you* doing here? Do you live near here? I thought you lived in a house - I didn't see any houses around here."  
  
"No, I live...well, I'm still not sure really, but it isn't too far. It only took a few minutes to get here in the car."  
  
"You have a car? You're not old enough to drive! You said you were ten!"  
  
"Oh, no, Wufei drove. We're looking for a dog, Heero said I could get one as long as it's big and obedient. But it can't be one that barks a lot - I'm still not sure how to tell if a dog barks too much or not. You wouldn't know just by looking at one, after all."  
  
"I think they all bark. Dogs bark. Why don't you get that kitty? I bet she wouldn't bark."  
  
"Heh, probably not."  
  
Hilde giggled.  
  
Wufei twitched for a second before turning to stare down at a pretty little black-haired girl who looked even younger than Quatre. She was certainly smaller. But she looked just as giddy to be surrounded by a bunch of potential pets. He would have groaned in annoyance if Trowa hadn't passed him and caught his attention.  
  
"Hilde, what are you doing here?" The moment her eyes fell on him, the girl's happy look faded away and Trowa's eyes narrowed. He reached down to catch the girl's hand, giving a sharp nod to the blonde boy. "It was nice to see you again, Quatre."  
  
"Are you leaving?" Quatre asked, looking in worry from Hilde's suddenly miserable expression to Trowa's cold one. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Duo-" Her hand was squeezed sharply and Hilde blinked, catching sight of Wufei. The dark-haired man was staring directly at her and she scowled back. "Don't you know it's not polite to stare and listen to other people talk?"  
  
Trowa winced when he heard the man sputter in surprise and tugged on Hilde's hand. "Come on, Hilde."  
  
"But Quatre-"  
  
"That man is with Quatre." Dark wide eyes flew up to him, and Trowa waited long enough for her to send a very gaze at the blonde boy.  
  
"No wonder you got lost," Hilde frowned. "Poor thing, you really do have a bad family, and rude, too."  
  
Quatre blushed furiously, staring at his feet while Wufei choked. "They're not bad..."  
  
Wufei was busy trying to hold back a loud lecture on undisciplined children and their lack of respect for their elders. If Trowa hadn't tugged the girl closer to the door, he probably would have forgotten him. That little black-haired girl had a very bad attitude. But this wasn't the time to be distracted, she'd also mentioned a very familiar name. Wufei raised an eyebrow. "What about Duo? I take it Heero has made his visit?" Trowa whipped around to stare at him, and the girl glared.  
  
"You're a cop, aren't you?" Hilde sniffed, loooking at the man with blatant distaste. Her little nose wrinkled as if he smelled awful. "Nasty, rude man."  
  
Placing a hand on her shoulder, Trowa frowned down at her. "Hilde, that's enough."  
  
"But you don't know what he did!" Hilde cried, her anger turning to worry in one flip of the switch. "They arrested Duo! And the man tied him up!" She held up her hands, holding one wrist, then the other. "And he *let* the man do it!"  
  
"Really," Trowa said softly, his eyes blank. "Hilde, we're going now."  
  
"But-"  
  
Without a word, Trowa knelt and lifted the girl, his gaze flashing to Quatre for a moment as he paused. "Please put her back in the cage - the last one on the right. If you go into the store, you'll find plenty of expensive dogs that will suit your brother just fine."  
  
Wriggling a bit at the tight arm holding her, Hilde frowned. "Trowa-"  
  
"Hush."  
  
The girl went mute at that soft word, and Wufei blinked in surprise. He didn't think anything could silence her. But the tall boy carried her out of the room and he shook away that thought, his gaze dropping to Quatre. "Let's go."  
  
"Did Heero really arrest Duo?" Quatre asked, his eyes very wide. "Why would he do that? I told him Duo was a good person - he's the one who helped me."  
  
"Hurry," Wufei called, moving past him to the door.  
  
Quatre blinked, looking down at the purring cat in his arms. "But what about-"  
  
"Quatre, please don't argue right now. I need to get you home and get down to the station." He didn't look back, spotting Trowa and the girl as they headed off outside the building. They were going in the opposite direction of the station, probably to get some sort of mock army together. Heero definitely needed to know about that. He was nearly at the door by the time the blonde caught up to him and he gave Quatre a small push when the boy hesitated again.  
  
"Wufei-"  
  
"Later, I promise. This is important." He prodded the boy to the car and hopped in with a quick glance in the sideview mirror. The boy and girl were just rounding the corner.  
  
"Okay..." With a worried sigh, Quatre looked down at the still-purring cat in his arms. He just hoped Heero believed him when he explained that Wufei hadn't given him a chance to put her back in her cage like Trowa had asked. And he couldn't just leave her on the floor where someone could step on her. Green and milkly blue eyes blinked up at him, and he smiled, pulling his jacket around her to make a warmer nest. At least it gave him a chance to pet her longer.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


End file.
